Proffesionalisme et de l'Amour
by shizuka clytaemnestra
Summary: Di saat tameng dunia orang dewasa, profesionalitas runtuh akibat perasaan alamiah manusia- "Tidak perlu teori sastra dalam cinta, Tetsuya." , "Aku hanya penasaran, apa yang membuat media memberitakan hal seperti itu, apakah- karena memang melebih-lebihkan, atau kesalahan dari pihak yang diwawancara?" - For #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


Cahaya temaram berasal dari pantulan proyektor utama. Tampilan gambar raksasa yang menjadi obyek utama dari indera pengelihatan lautan manusia yang rela mengantre berjam-jam—bahkan melakukan pemesanan demi tercapainya keinginan—secara sosialis dan rasa tidak ingin ketinggalan jaman, untuk menonton film terbaru yang tengah merajalela.

Suara desahan dan alunan musik aliran semi-_jazz _memenuhi ruang bioskop. Pengeras suara yang ditempatkan di setiap sisi dan beberapa tempat secara simetris melancarkan aksi polusi suara yang sekarang tengah berkumandang, bersamaan dengan adegan ketika sang pemeran utama pria mulai melucuti fabrik garmen yang menempel di tubuh sang wanita. Bersiap untuk beradu. Berpadu cinta di atas sebuah kapal yang nantinya akan menjerit menderit-derit, tidak kuatnya konstruksi untuk menahan pesta satu malam yang terlaksana. Pesta yang didominasi oleh hawa nafsu oleh sang empu. Yang nantinya akan memberi kenikmatan tiada tara—dan kepuasan tersendiri—bagi kedua belah pihak yang berdansa di atas kontrak.

Kembali, suara jeritan tertahan—kebanyakan adalah suara sopran dan alto, memenuhi ruangan kedap raksasa itu ketika sang pria mulai mencumbu sang wanita. Bercumbu mesra dan erotis. Para remaja menjerit—bahkan ada beberapa yang meneriakkan nama sang aktor yang menjadi seorang penganut paham _sadistic _dalam seks.

Namun di pojokan sana, deretan paling atas dari jejeran dua belas kursi abjad, bak terasingkan, seorang pemuda hanya menonton dengan ekspresi datar.

Dalam hitungan detik, pemuda itu menggerakkan bibirnya, membuat sebuah garis lurus, menggigit pelan belahan bawah. Diam-diam pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang menayangkan kabiler perfilman yang sukses menaikkan libido beberapa remaja*. Mungkin, setelah ini, novel yang semula hanya populer di kalangan orang dewasa akan menjadi benda yang paling dicari-cari oleh para remaja.

Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda berperawakan mungil yang tadi secara diam-diam pergi meninggalkan mahakarya sutradara terkenal, Ogiwara Shigehiro. Surai biru muda hanyalah satu-satunya tanda pengenal akibat jaket hitam yang terlalu besar untuk melapisi tubuh itu.

.

**_Proffesionalisme et de l'Amour_**

**_Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

**_Warning: AU! Akakuro, explicit sex-scene, Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy by EL James. Every branded stuffs that mentioned in this fanfiction is not mine. They owned by their own owner._**

**_VOGUE MAGAZINE OWNED BY CONDE NAST, US._**

**_I don't gain any commercial profit from this fanfiction._**

**_The story has no relation with what happened in Real Life. This fanfiction will always be a fiction._**

**_Genre: Romance, Drama, Slice of Life._**

**_For #AKAKUROXYGEN – [YunAra Challenge no 01] &amp; Shionime a.k.a Imogenki-senpai birthday fanfiction._**

**_5966 words –story only-_**

**_6290 words –total-_**

**_._**

"Hei. Apa kamu sudah nonton _Cinquante Nuances de Rouge*?"_

"Sudah. Astaga, Rouge di sana memang sangat tampan. Dia benar-benar multi talenta dan sempurna. Tampan, memiliki sebuah perusahan sendiri, tubuhnya atletis, dan—Astaga! Aku benar-benar terhanyut menonton kemarin!"

Pemuda itu menghela napas.

Nampaknya ia telah membuat pilihan yang salah untuk bersantai di sebuah kafe untuk menikmati sang pusat tata surya yang telah bosan meniti langit bumi di hari itu—dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke peradabannya atau berjalan-jalan meniti angkasa di planet lain.

Hawa peralihan dari musim dingin menuju musim semi cukup menusuk tulang. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku ketika kau berada di dalam sebuah kafe bergaya Inggris klasik. _Vintage._ Sajiannya adalah menu unggulan yang biasa disuguhkan bagi para bangsawan Inggris Kuno dalam acara _afternoon tea, _mengingat bangsawan Inggris adalah sekelompok pria dan wanita kalangan atas yang terobsesi akan daun seduhan yang dicarik dengan bumbu dan perasa tertentu untuk menciptakan citarasa tersendiri.

Kuroko Tetsuya menatap nanar secangkir teh berperisa vanilla yang ia pesan. Asap masih mengepul samar, menandakan daun teh instan impor Inggris itu baru saja bersatu menjadi koloid dengan substansi H2O bersuhu panas.

Ia sengaja memilih kafe klasik yang sederhana namun elegan ini, karena dalam pemikirannya, ia tidak akan bertemu dengan sekumpulan gadis remaja yang menonton dengan motif utama 'Mengikuti Jaman'.

Namun sepertinya Kuroko Tetsuya perlu sedikit membuka diri dengan dunia.

Ia sama sekali lupa kalau wanita dewasa pun juga menonton.

Dan berakhirlah ia di sini, mendengarkan celotehan kelewat keras dari dua orang wanita berpakaian formal—mungkin baru pulang kerja, mengenai film yang menurutnya itu mengesalkan.

Berusaha untuk mencari pengalih perhatian, tangan berkulit putih itu merongoh kantong depan jaket dan mengeluarkan ponsel pintar berlapis pembungkus lunak berwarna biru muda yang terpotong manis—membiarkan lambang apel tergigit dan lensa kamera serta bulatan senter mini di pojok sana terlihat jelas, terekspos—seakan-akan berkata tinggi hati pada orang-orang sekitar, bahwa aku adalah ponsel yang paling dicari orang awam di era ini.

Menyentuh layar, menggeser pengunci dan membiarkan jempolnya membuka aplikasi berlambang burung latar biru muda.

Dan ia menyesali keputusan untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

Isi dari garis waktu aplikasi media sosialnya ini juga tidak luput dari berita mengenai film bertajuk bahasa Perancis adaptasi novel yang dikarang oleh Noir Fantome. Terutama akun berbayar dan akun yang identik dengan dunia perfilman dan artis, belakangan ini kerap mengedarkan berita yang bersangkutan.

"_Film bertema seks dan BDSM pertamanya sukses, ini pengakuan Akashi Seijuurou dan Momoi Satsuki!"_

Namun, nampaknya ia belum puas untuk menyesal, ia mengklik sebuah cantuman alamat web yang terdapat di serentetan kalimat promosi pada akun tersebut.

Dan tentu saja—ia berakhir menyesal lagi karena seperti biasa, terkadang jurnalis suka melebih-lebihkan fakta. Dan menurut Kuroko, sebagai sesama jurnalis, itu bukanlah hal yang bagus karena akan menyulut isu-isu tidak benar—harfiahnya, _gossip_, di masyarakat sekitar. Sialnya, ia membuka sebuah web yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Mungkin setelah ini ia bisa saja memiliki pemikiran nekat untuk menuntut hal ini.

Membaca sekilas, kemudian menutup laman tersebut, ia kembali memasukkan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam kantong, dan menikmati kembali tehnya yang sudah mulai bertransformasi dari panas menjadi hangat.

Mengindahkan sang layar ponsel yang berkedip-kedip. Pengaturan _'Diam' _sukses membuat panggilan dari Akashi Seijuurou untuk Kuroko Tetsuya terabaikan, menjerit bisu.

-x-

Pria berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu menatap layar ponselnya gusar.

Sebelas kali menempelkan ponselnya ke daun telinga—jawaban yang sama selalu didapat.

Suara operator perempuan yang menurut Akashi Seijuurou menjengkelkan—untuk saat ini, selalu mengatakan bahwa nomor yang tengah ia tuju tidak dapat menjawab.

_The hell._

Memangnya ke mana Kuroko Tetsuya? Akashi pikir, Kuroko akan menunggunya di tempat yang sudah mereka janjikan, sebuah restoran Jepang klasik yang terletak berseberangan dengan tempat Akashi sekarang.

Tapi—ketika tadi ia mengecek ke sana, menanyakan apakah reservasi yang ia lancarkan siang tadi sudah dikonfirmasi oleh pemuda mungil tersebut atau belum, sang pelayan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sopan.

Dan di sinilah Akashi.

Masih berdiri di lobi sebuah gedung pusat televisi ternama di Tokyo bersama Momoi Satsuki, keduanya bertindak sebagai bintang tamu dari acara infotainment perihal film mereka yang sukses.

Dan sejujurnya, Akashi dan Momoi pribadi—keduanya sudah muak. Menerima panggilan dari berbagai stasiun televisi—yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh keduanya dengan alasan yang sama, manajer. Lalu, ketika keduanya memenuhi panggilan, pertanyaan yang sama selalu terlontar.

_"_Apakah kalian berdua tidak malu untuk berakting dengan kondisi—ada saat di mana keduanya harus telanjang bulat dan menggerayangi tubuh satu sama lain?"

Atau,

"Apakah sebelum pembuatan ini—jangan-jangan kalian berdua _MEMANG_ sudah pernah melakukannya?"

Demi dunia perfilman internasional, apakah mereka tidak tahu arti kata profesionalitas?

Akashi memiliki kehidupan asmara sendiri, begitu pula Momoi.

Sang surai merah, pemeran Rouge Emperoure* dengan pemuda jurnalis bersurai biru muda. Dan sang surai merah muda, pemeran Roseamanelle Prune* dengan seorang dokter ternama di Tokyo, Midorima Shintarou. Dan aksi mereka di film ini tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan perasaan rumit bernama cinta.

Hanya berlandaskan profesionalitas.

Lagipula, Akashi pribadi sudah diperintahkan oleh sang sutradara untuk menggunakan kondom dalam bagian tertentu, dan ada juga di saat mereka hanyalah berpura-pura telanjang.

Fabrik atau hal lain masih menutupi bagian intim keduanya—namun akibat gubahan dan instruksi dari Ogiwara Shigehiro, sutradara yang kini tengah melambung namanya perihal film yang sama seperti mereka, aksi telanjan terlihat sangat riil di mata orang awam.

Lagi satu.

Akashi juga yakin sekali, kalau pun, mereka terpaksa beradegan seks, ia hanya sekedar melakukan.

Sekedar.

Dan bukan yang pertama—untuk Momoi. Lagipula mereka menggunakan alat kontrasepsi.

Bukan masalah besar bagi Akashi.

Terbukti dari cincin pertunangan yang sekarang tengah melingkar di jari manis Momoi Satsuki.

"Akashi-kun, katanya sudah ditunggu oleh Tetsu-kun?"

Suara lembut wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu mengejutkannya. _Tetsu-kun. _Wajar saja panggilan itu masih melekat untuk kekasihnya. Momoi adalah teman mereka ketika menjejaki jenjang sekolah menengah pertama.

Rasanya lucu kadang-kadang mengingat bahwa dahulu Momoi dan Akashi hanyalah sebatas rekan-kapten dan manajer sebuah klub basket, sekarang bertemu lagi dan bergulat ranjang untuk memuaskan para penonton.

"Akashi-kun?"

Ah iya, stimulus otaknya kembali memaksanya untuk mengingat eksistensi Kuroko Tetsuya yang menghilang dan usahanya yang gagal.

"Seharusnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia di mana. Dan kau sendiri? Bukannya sejak tadi sudah gelisah sendiri karena takut membuat Midorima menunggu," jawab Akashi, separuh bertanya, tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari ponsel pintarnya itu.

"Baru saja diberi pesan kalau ia akan sedikit terlambat karena kemacetan yang terjadi di lampu lalu lintas dekat sini. Mungkin eror, biasalah."

Hanya ber-oh ria, Akashi kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dalam usaha untuk menghubungi Kuroko Tetsuya. Bahkan ia mengabaikan sapaan pamit Momoi Satsuki ketika klakson khas dari mobil _Ford Fiesta _terbaru milik sang dokter muda berbunyi, memberi sinyal pada Momoi untuk segera keluar.

Masih dibalut dengan pakaian semi formal, sebuah kaus berkerah _v-neck _biru muda yang dipadu dengan _blazer _hitam dan celana jins hitam, Akashi menyederkan tubuhnya di sofa yang memang sudah di tata di lobi—dengan maksud sebagai ruang tunggu tamu. Kaki berlapis sepatu _nike_ bergaya _casual _hitam itu menghentak-hentak, kebiasaan Akashi Seijuurou ketika ia panik atau sedang tidak tenang.

Berusaha untuk berpikir dan mengorek kembali ingatannya mengenai percakapan sehari-seharinya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Berharap darisana, ia bisa mendapatkan klu mengenai di mana kekasihnya berada.

Kekasihnya adalah seseorang yang kurang lebih berorientasi pada kebiasaan dan hobi, seharusnya mudah, andai Akashi bisa mengingat jelas percakapan mereka belakangan ini.

"Hei, setelah ini mau ke _Café Phantomhive _tidak?"

"Apa itu? Aku baru pertama kali mendengarnya."

"Itu lho, kafe bergaya Inggris. Klasik sekali. Dan menu andalannya adalah teh dan kukis yang terkenal di kalangan bangsawan Inggris. Katanya, suasana di sana sangat tenang—alunan musik klasik adalah melodi utama, bukan lagu pop seperti kafe yang lain. Mau ke sana? Aku juga dengar, teh racikan vanilla mereka sangat lezat."

BINGO.

Akashi mendapat kode.

Ia ingat, Kuroko pernah bercerita padanya mengenai sebuah kafe kecil yang baru dibuka di dekat pusat perbelanjaan—yang tergabung dengan bioskop, di Tokyo. Kafe yang katanya menyuguhkan suasana tenang karena biasanya yang ke sana hanyalah para wanita dewasa. Tidak ada remaja-remaja yang hobi berteriak-teriak kegirangan akibat gejolak hormon.

Umpatan diucapkan untuk rutinitasnya menghadiri konfrensi pers dan _infotainment _yang sukses membuatnya seperti orang pikun temporer di usia muda.

'_Mungkin di situ Tetsuya menenangkan diri atau membaca novel. Anak itu memang suka sekali lupa waktu kalau berhubungan dengan novel.'_

Akashi bergegas ke parkiran, memasuki mobil bermerek _Mercedes Benz silver _bergaya SUV miliknya.

-x-

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu, Tuan?"

Kuroko Tetsuya mendongak. Siapa gerangan yang meminta ijin untuk duduk bersamanya, padahal suasana kafe yang sangat sepi ini masih memiliki banyak meja kosong untuk ditempati.

"Akashi-kun."

Tanpa variasi nada, Kuroko meyuarakan nama orang yang meminta untuk duduk bersama.

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan duduk, Akashi-kun."

Acuh tak acuh, pemuda itu kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dalam novel sastra klasik yang terpapar manis, menjadikan paha yang terlipat sebagai senderan _hard-cover_ dari buku setebal tiga sentimeter itu.  
Pemuda bersurai merah yang menggunakan kacamata hitam itu hanya tersenyum, sebelum mempertemukan bokongnya dengan sofa mungil di depan Kuroko Tetsuya.

_Spot_ di pojokan, satu-satunya _spot_ di mana terdapat satu meja bundar setinggi lutut keduanya dan dikelilingi oleh dua sofa berukuran minimalis. Desain yang simpel.  
Dan simpel adalah sebuah adjektiva yang paling disukai Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Satu teh Earl Grey ya."

Akashi mentitahkan pesanannya pada sang pelayan ketika ia didekati dan disodori menu.  
Sebenarnya ia sedang tidak ingin minum, namun tak sopan rasanya. Ia sudah menikmati fasilitas di sini. Dengan bonus suasana sepi yang bisa membuatnya bernapas lega karena tidak menjadi pusat perhatian dalam sekejap. Ah, jangan lupa pelayan yang profesional. Nampaknya gadis berusia-entah mungkin dua puluhan awal yang melayaninya tadi sadar, bahwa ia adalah Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal itu, terlihat jelas dari perubahan ekspresi yang sangat cepat, dari datar, terkejut, bersemangat, kemudian datar kembali sembari melemparkan senyum sopan layaknya yang ia lakukan pada pelanggan lain.

Akhirnya, ada tempat di mana ia tidak disodori menu yang diselipi tanda tangan. Sedikit terdengar jahat, tapi Akashi Seijuurou pun juga punya titik jenuh tersendiri.

Pelayanan yang eksklusif sekali. Akashi suka ketika ia diperlakukan sama seperti pelanggan lain, tidak ada spesialisasi. Itu adalah eksklusif menurut pemaparan Akashi Seijuurou untuk situasinya sekarang.

Tidak ada salahnya kan berkontribusi sedikit dalam pemasokan bisnis ini?

"Jadi, Tetsuya."

"Hm."

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggu di restoran yang sudah aku beritahu tadi siang?" tanya Akashi _to the point_.

Pergerakan bola mata Kuroko mengikuti kalimat demi kalimat yang sedikit unik karena majas dan kata-kata puitis yang menjamur di setiap kalimat, terhenti.

Suara buku ditutup perlahan, dan Kuroko Tetsuya menatap Akashi Seijuurou dengan tatapan datar.

"Bukankah aku sudah berkata pada Akashi-kun, untuk jangan membawaku ke restoran macam itu- di mana banyak gadis remaja yang membicarakan filmmu dan Momoi-san, membicarakan bagaimana sensualitas yang mereka lihat, perpaduan musik yang menambah suasana erotis dalam adegan-adegan dominasi dari Rouge dan Roseamanelle. Itu membuatku muak. Seharusnya kau tolak saja tawaran itu dengan alasan sudah punya istri."

Akashi tertawa pelan.

"Kalau ketahuan sekarang, akan jadi skandal hebat. Sampai detik ini Akashi Seijuurou terkenal masih _single, _kau yang minta dirahasiakan. Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku untuk menerima tawarannya?"

"Memang. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka, aksi gulat kalian di kasur akan membuat media gencar mengejar informasi—bahkan sampai menyebar gosip yang tidak benar."

"Tetsuya, film itu adalah _porn with plot _pertama yang bisa tayang secara _official, _pasti media akan gencar mencari informasi," kata Akashi sambil menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan menghina, seakan-akan tidak terima disalahkan melalui tuduhan implisit tadi.

"Oh ya, salahku, maaf Tuan Aktor," cerca Kuroko dengan nada sedikit mencemooh.

Kerutan samar dan sorot tidak suka.

Ditetapkan, Kuroko Tetsuya ngambek.

"Ngomong-ngomong masalah gosip tadi, memang seperti apa dan darimana kau tahu?" memilih untuk tidak merespon ucapan penuh nada sarkastik itu, Akashi bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Kekasihnya memang paling manis kalau sedang mengambek.

"Kau pikir, daritadi aku tenang-tenang saja di sini Akashi-kun? _Zonk._ Ada dua wanita seumuran kita tadi di sebelahku membicarakanmu dan Momoi-san. Bahwa kalian itu sebenarnya sudah pernah 'begitu' sebelum berakting di film ini. Dan tahu darimana mereka mengutip itu? Dari sini."

Dengan sikap lugas, Kuroko mengambil ponselnya, genggaman erat karena geram—walau tidak terlihat di wajah datarnya.

Namun aksinya terhenti melihat notifikasi banyaknya panggilan masuk yang tidak ia jawab.

"Akashi…-kun?"

"Ya, Tetsuya." Akashi membalas dengan tenang. Nampaknya ia bisa menebak kenapa Kuroko tidak mejawab panggilannya sejak tadi.

"Maaf, ponselku sepertinya tidak sengaja masuk mode diam, maaf sekali."

Nada penyelesalan di balik nada datar. Hanya Akashi Seijuurou yang menyadarinya.

"Tidak apa. Ngomong-ngomong, mana, artikel bedebah tadi?"

Kuroko menyondorkan ponselnya, Akashi membaca sekilas, kemudian mengerutkan kening.

"Seingatku yang aku katakan hanyalah, aku memang mencari refrensi untuk akting dari film dewasa tanpa plot tapi aku tidak pernah bilang kalau nonton film refrensi berduaan. Ini pelanggaran hak Tetsuya. Pencemaran nama baik," gusar Akashi.

Ia kemudian mengkopi alamat web dan mengemailnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah aku bilang, kan."

"Kalau begitu, salahkan media dan jurnalis, jangan aku. Karena aku tetap milikmu."

Akashi berusaha untuk menggoda dengan rayuan picisan, Kuroko menatap datar.

"Jangan gombal. Dapat peran sebagai pengusaha muda yang tampan dan penakluk wanita tampaknya mempengaruhi kepribadianmu."

-x-

"Ketua. Apa kau gila?"

Berada di kantor utama pemimpin redaksi majalah _VOGUE_cabang Jepang, Kuroko berdiri gusar.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu yang sedang menjadi tren tersendiri di kalangan para wanita? Ingat, Kuroko-kun, sasaran dari majalah kita ini adalah wanita."

"Iya aku tahu, tapi—sejatinya kan kita, dari _VOGUE_ adalah majalah mode, buat apa meliput Akashi Seijuurou dan Momoi Satsuki? Kita bukan majalah yang meliput keseharian artis_,_ Ketua."

Aida Riko menatap jurnalis terbaiknya dengan tatapan nanar.

"Kuroko." Wanita berusia tiga puluh tahun itu berdeham, "Mereka adalah dua orang yang sedang naik daun di masa ini, film yang mereka bintangi sukses—itu jawabannya. Lagipula, keduanya memang sempat melakukan syuting serta sesi pemotretan untuk promosi dan keseluruhan film di Perancis. Tidak ada salahnya kan, membuat artikel mengenai mereka yang menggunakan pakaian ala Perancis."

"Menurutku itu sangat tidak penting."

Aida Riko menggelengkan kepala sambil berdecak, semakin menyulut kerutan samar di dahi pemuda yang tertutup poni miliknya.

"Kuroko, Kuroko, Kuroko. Apakah kau tahu, strategi utama agar majalah kita laku di pasaran?"

'_Mulai lagi.'_

Kuroko menghela napas sembari menyiapkan telinganya untuk mendengar ceramah singkat mengenai strategi pasar—memanfaatkan nama yang sudah didapatkan _VOGUE_ sehingga membuatnya sebagai majalah mode paling berpengaruh di dunia—Dan bla-bla-bla.

"…Jadi kau sudah mengerti?"

Lima belas menit berlalu, akhirnya Kuroko bisa membiarkan daun telinganya menikmati kesejukan pendingin ruangan.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak ingin memotret mereka dengan keadaan seperti harfiahnya pakaian mereka di film. Dan wawancara hanya seputar mode, tidak lebih."

"Setuju. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka akan datang dua hari lagi—Dan kau akan bekerja bersama Kagami Taiga."

Tidak mempedulikan norma dan aturan sopan-santun, Kuroko Tetsuya keluar dari ruangan pribadi pimpinannya dan berjalan keluar. Ingin cepat-cepat pulang, mengguyur dirinya di bawah kristal-kristal air, dan berteriak keras-keras—mengingatkan dirinya untuk menjunjung tinggi profesionalitas.

Wajar, Kuroko tidak menyalahkan ketuanya, karena Riko tidak tahu hubungan dari Kuroko serta Akashi. Tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali Momoi Satsuki.

Ia tidak mau disamakan dengan gadis remaja yang selalu terbawa perasaan.

-x-

'WHAT THE FUCK!'

Kuroko mengumpat dalam hati.

Memegang perekam yang senantiasa menjadi partnernya dalam menjalankan tugas sebagai jurnalis—Ia berjalan gusar.

Tanda pengenal sebagai seorang jurnalis yang ia kalungkan di leher, terlempar-lempar.

Benar-benar.

Ketika sesi wawancara serta pemotretan tadi berjalan setengah jalan, Kuroko masih bisa bernapas lega, karena pertanyaan masih normal—hanya berkisar dengan topik mode.

Mudah untuk dilakukan dan tidak melenceng dari nilai estetika khas majalah _VOGUE_.

Tapi tidak ketika lima belas menit terakhir, pertanyaan yang sangat tidak kontras dengan ciri khas _VOGUE _terlontar dari bibir sang fotografer—Kagami Taiga.

Seharusnya ia tidak mudah percaya dengan perkataan pimpinan redaksinya kemarin.

Ujung-ujungnya juga sama, membahas tentang peran mereka sebagai sepasang insan penganut paham _sado-maso_ yang berdansa berdasarkan kontrak.

Kuroko curiga, pertanyaan konyol yang dilontarkan Kagami seenak jidat tadi berasal dari otak sang partner berbadan besar—atau itu adalah pertanyaan titipan.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Kalian beradu akting dengan keadaan minim pakaian seperti itu?"

Ehm! Seingat Kuroko, Riko berjanji untuk membatasi pertanyaan hanya sebatas Perancis, pendapat pribadi mereka menggunakan pakaian ala mode Perancis selama pembuatan film. Dan apakah dengan itu mereka memiliki niatan untuk mengganti gaya pakaian atau mendapat inspirasi—berhubung Momoi Satsuki adalah seorang perancang mode sekaligus artis ternama.

Dan bukan mengenai pakaian intim macam _lingerie, thong, _dan sejenisnya. Tolong camkan itu.

Sialnya, pertanyaan Kagami tadi beserta jawaban baik dari Momoi dan Akashi terekam sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus rela membiarkan genderang telinganya terkontaminasi akibat topik tidak senonoh itu selama beberapa menit demi merekap kembali hasil percakapan yang nantinya akan ia gubah menjadi artikel utama.

Sampai di sana, belum selesai Hades menyulut emosi dari pemuda itu,

Selesai dengan sesi wawancara yang berakhir kacau, tidak jelas arahnya ke mana, hanya selang beberapa detik, Kagami langsung mengambil alih sesi pertemuan itu untuk membicarakan pemotretan keduanya yang terpilih menjadi _cover _dari majalah bulan ini.

Bukan masalah besar sebenarnya, karena Kuroko sendiri mengakui, Akashi dan Momoi akan menjadi daya tarik yang cukup membantu untuk penjualan.

Namun tidak dengan kondisi keduanya berpakaian dengan sangat minim.

Kuroko terpaksa harus menelan ludah yang terasa pahit, seakan-akan asam lambungnya naik, ketika ia mengekor Kagami beserta kedua aktris-aktor ternama itu ke ruang pemotretan—untuk melihat keduanya berpose dengan erotis. Dengan Akashi yang separuh telanjang—menyisakan celana jins hitam beserta gesper—menunjukkan tubuh atletisnya, dambaan para wanita, dan Momoi Satsuki yang memiliki tubuh bak model profesional kelas dunia—dibalut dengan gaun berwarna hitam sepanjang setengah paha dan berbelahan rendah. Mencetak jelas lekuk tubuh molek dibalik gaun itu. Pose berdasarkan perintah Kagami, yang pastinya berasal dari otak Aida Riko.

Akashi memeluk Momoi dari belakang. Dada telanjang bersentuhan dengan punggung. Dipisahkan oleh sebuah garmen tipis hitam yang hanya menutupi separuh punggung. Lengan atletis itu melingkari pinggang ramping sang model wanita, dan tangan Momoi yang terbebas memegang kepala belakang Akashi. Tangan satunya merengkuh kedua lengan yang sudah melingkar seolah-olah tengah mengukur senti dari pinggang rampingnya.

Wajah Akashi yang menunjukan kharisma, sorot berwibawa dari iris _crimson._

Wajah Momoi sendiri—sedikit miring dan menengadah, bibir yang sudah terpoles itu separuh terbuka, memberi kesan '_meminta'._

Dan klik, Kagami memotret keduanya sepertiga badan—menyisakan bagian atas lutut hingga telapak kaki terbuang dan tidak diabadikan.

Sangat erotis.

Pose kedua.

_Close up._

Hanya menfokuskan pada wajah keduanya hingga pertengahan punggung.

Namun tetap saja,

Kuroko yang berdiri di samping Kagami harus menahan pahit ketika melihat Akashi Seijuurou kembali berpelukan dengan Momoi Satsuki, kali ini dengan tangan sang aktor menggerayangi punggung telanjang Momoi, sementara tangan berjari lentik Momoi memegang ceruk leher, serta menyentuh anggun pipi Akashi.

Iris Akashi dan iris Kuroko beradu tatap ketika Akashi akan menfokuskan pandangannya pada kamera—sementara Momoi hanya memandang ke arah yang berbeda, menyamping.

Dan ketika sesi pemotretan yang sangat terlambat itu selesai—mungkin Kagami terlalu gencar untuk mengatur pose dan memotret keduanya, Kuroko belum selesai terkejut.

"_Lho? Kata Ketua, tema bulan ini tentang mode yang berhubungan dengan hubungan romansa antara pria dan wanita. Mungkin seputar, baju seperti apa sih, yang disukai pria—dan sejenisnya, untuk berkencan, dan lain-lain. Makanya Akashi Seijuurou dan Momoi Satsuki adalah model kita. Kau tidak tahu? Ya memang jarang sih kita menggunakan model laki-laki. Mungkin ini yang pertama untuk _VOGUE _Jepang?"_

Tapi tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk protes—lagipula ia yakin, satu suara tidak akan menang melawan puluhan suara yang sudah setuju dengan tema kali ini. Terkutuklah pekerjaannya yang memaksanya untuk keluar kota sehingga melewatkan momen tersebut.

Dengan perasaan dongkol, Kuroko memutuskan untuk pulang—menuju halte terdekat dan segera memasuki bus yang kebetulan berhenti di sana.

Setidaknya ia tidak perlu tambah _badmood _karena menunggu bus.

Cukup melihat sang kekasih dengan aksi-aksinya tadi sudah membuatnya kesal. Persetan dengan profesionalitas.

Ini sudah kelewatan.

-x-

Akashi terkejut mendengar suara pintu yang sedikit dibanting di luar sana.

Baru saja ia berhasil bebas dari jerat sinar kamera Kagami Taiga yang mengharuskannya untuk berpose berdekatan dengan Momoi Satsuki, baru saja dapat rebahan, sekarang otaknya mengirim sinyal melalui syaraf motorik untuk menggerakkan tungkai kaki.

Mengecek, siapa gerangan yang berani membanting pintu, seingatnya baik ia maupun Kuroko sebagai penghuni dari apartemen elit itu tidak pernah kasar. Apalagi Kuroko, kekasihnya itu adalah eksistensi yang selalu berlaku lembut pada benda mati—tidak heran barang-barang kepemilikannya selalu awet. Apik.

"Tetsuya?"

Bunyi kunci yang dibuka, derit pintu terdengar dari kamar pribadi Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya, menyembulnya surai merah sang aktor, memanggil nama kekasihnya yang tengah duduk di sofa panjang berlapiskan suede marun.

Akashi masih menggunakan kemeja putih yang tadi menjadi _outfit _dalam wawancara—dan celana panjang pun belum sempat ia ganti. Pemuda itu mendekati sang kekasih yang terdiam, tidak menjawab panggilannya tadi.

"Tetsuya?"

Lagi-lagi tidak dijawab. Akashi memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Kuroko.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

Masih tidak dijawab.

Kuroko asyik bermain dengan ponselnya, membuka situs yang Akashi lihat sekilas—sebagai situs berita picisan yang memuat gosip tentang dirinya dan Momoi, lagi.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, kenapa selalu dibuka, Tetsuya?" Akashi secara sepihak merampas ponsel itu dari genggaman sang pemilik, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian utama Kuroko, hal yang Akashi inginkan sejak beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Kembalikan ponselku, Akashi-kun."

"Tidak sampai kau memberiku alasan kenapa kau kerap membaca berita tentangku dan Momoi."

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui, apakah sang jurnalis yang menulis berita ini memang kolot dan melebih-lebihkan fakta, atau memang cara penyampaian yang diwawancara, membuatnya berpikiran seperti di artikel ini."

Sinis.

Nadanya tidak bersahabat sama sekali.

"Tentu saja melebih-lebihkan, memangnya kau mengharapkan aku benaran menjalin kisah terlarang dengan Momoi? Tidak akan."

"Tidak sih, tapi perkataanmu seakan-akan kau _memang_."

Akashi mengernyitkan kening.

"Jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu dibalik kalimat-kalimat yang agak sarkastis itu, Tetsuya."

"Dua kesalahan. Pertama, aku anggap kalimat tadi sudah sangat jelas, tanpa adanya udang di balik batu, kedua, tidak ada unsur sarkasme. Semuanya adalah lugas."

Kuroko menatap Akashi tajam.

Penerangan dari lampu utama di apartemen eksklusif itu menyebabkan kepelikan suasana yang terjadi semakin terlihat jelas.

Hanya Akashi yang bisa melihat sekelebat kemarahan yang terpercik dari iris yang selalu menatap kosong itu. Akashi sudah mencapai batas di mana tubuhnya ingin dimanjakan dengan rendaman air hangat, dan ia ingin menyelesaikan perang dingin sepihak ini segera.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, maksudmu apa?"

"Oh? Aku pikir Tuan Akashi Seijuurou cukup pintar untuk menafsirkan maksud dari perkataan seorang jurnalis kalangan menengah."

Kuroko bergegas bangkit, nampaknya ia sudah sangat malas untuk berbicara dengan Akashi malam itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku bukan seorang sastrawan ataupun guru bahasa."

Cengkraman dilancarkan, dan dengan sedikit memaksa, menarik lengan putih itu dan membuat Kuroko Tetsuya terbaring, dipaksa bersender.

"Jelaskan sekarang, Tetsuya."

Memaksa Kuroko untuk berada di posisi terjepit.

Tubuhnya kini berada di bawah jeratan Akashi Seijuurou. Tubuh kekasihnya berada di atasnya, kedua lengan mencengkram lengannya yang dipaksa untuk mengudara, dan kedua kakinya terjepit di antara tungkai-tungkai atletis Akashi.

"Jadi, sekarang kau memperlakukanku sebagai submisif? Jiwa Rouge Emperoure benar-benar mempengaruhimu, huh?" Kuroko tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku hanya menahanmu untuk kabur seperti tadi sebelum mendapat jawaban."

"Jawaban sudah sangat kentara. Jangan mendadak bodoh, Akashi-kun."

Cengkraman makin mengerat. Kuroko meringis pelan.

"Jika diperlukan, terkadang seseorang memang perlu bertindak seperti orang bodoh. Dan, terserah kau mau mengataiku bodoh atau bukan—yang jelas kau pasti menyesal jika membuat kesabaranku habis, Tetsuya sayang."

Kilat tajam dari sepasang iris merah. Dan Kuroko bisa memastikan—kali ini Akashi tidak main-main.

-x-

Masih bertahan dengan egonya, Kuroko Tetsuya tidak menyerah begitu saja.

"Oh ya? Coba saja."

Akashi menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Kuroko, jarak keduanya sangat tipis—kedua ujung hidung bersentuhan.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa dimintai informasi secara baik-baik, aku terpaksa menggunakan cara kasar, Tetsuya. Tidak peduli kau adalah kekasihku."

"Memang kau siapa? Kaisar? Bukan. Kau hanyalah—"

Geram. Akashi membungkam bibir tipis yang sejak tadi melontarkan kalimat penyulut emosi.

Melumat kasar.

Menghisap keras bibir bagian bawah, berharap Kuroko merasakan bagaimana kesalnya ia sekarang.

Dirasa gagal, Akashi berusaha untuk memasukkan daging tak bertulangnya—untuk beradu. Tapi, tampaknya pihak lawan masih senantiasa memasang tameng, mencengah invasi dari musuh.

Akashi tidak mau kalah, dengan sedikit geram, ia mencubit paksa tonjolan kecil berareola dari balik garmen hitam tipis yang melapisi tubuh Kuroko.

Kuroko mengerang kesakitan, pertahanannya runtuh, invasi dilancarkan.

Mengecap rongga hangat itu, Akashi mengajak lidah Kuroko untuk bergelut.

Saliva mulai merebes, keluar dari ujung bibir Kuroko, menandakan sengitnya pergelutan di dalam sana.

Tidak puas dengan satu titik, tangan Akashi yang semula keduanya mecengkram tangan Kuroko, salah satunya beralih menggerayangi tubuh mungil yang dilapisi kemeja hitam itu. Membuka kaitan demi kaitan, dan membiarkan sebuah _spot _baru terbuka.

Jika Kuroko suka akan kesederhanaan dan _spot _pojokan, maka Akashi lebih suka titik yang lebih luas, mendominasi.

Tempat yang bisa dijadikan obyek ekspedisi dari lidahnya yang haus akan rasa asin-unik dari serat kulit Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Masih belum bicara? Lidahmu sudah kalah." Akashi menyudahi ciuman mendominasi itu. Memandang wajah Kuroko yang sudah memerah.

"Tidak ada kaitannya, Akashi-kun. Oh lidahku juga belum kalah, aku masih mampu melempar argumen."

"Cih," Akashi mengumpat, "Kau akan menyesalinya, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Berhasil mengobrak-abrik titik musuh yang pertama—Akashi melanjutkan ekspedisinya.

Leher Kuroko Tetsuya.

Bernapas di sana, menimbulkan sensasi geli bagi Kuroko, Akashi menjilat dan menggigit. Mengecup pelan jakun dari pria yang sudah membantahnya itu sembari berbicara, menitahkan Kuroko untuk menyerah.

Dada pun tak luput

Sementara lidahnya asik dengan tulang selangka—tangan Akashi yang bebas iseng memainkan tonjolan mungil itu.

Mencubit, menarik, memelintir hingga bengkak.

Tubuh mungil yang semula bersender sekarang bergelut tidak nyaman.

Akashi mulai merasa tangannya yang mengudara dan mencengkram dua tangan Kuroko Tetsuya sekaligus, pegal.

Menyudahi sementara aksi memelintirnya, ia meraih dasi yang sudah tidak berbentuk simpul, dan menjadikannya sebagai alternatif untuk mengunci pergerakan tangan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Membuat Kuroko bisa bernapas lega untuk sementara—hanya beberapa detik.

Sebelum sekarang ia kembali menjerit tertahan karena kedua tonjolannya dipelintir secara bersamaan.

"Menjerit. Dan menyerahlah Tetsuya."

Menyentuh tubuh separuh telanjang. Meniti setiap jengkal. Mengelus perut datar. Pemandangan yang indah bagi Akashi Seijuurou.

Ia mencubit sedikit kasar di bagian pinggang, membuat Kuroko Tetsuya kembali rela pita suaranya mengeluarkan desahan serak.

Bercak kemerahan sudah memenuhi tubuh mungil Kuroko.

Suara napas sang empu terputus-putus, bibirnya sedikit terbuka.

"Tubuhmu sudah tidak kuat, tapi masih juga keras kepala?" Akashi membingkai wajah memerah itu, bertanya dengan nada seduktif, jarak hanya terpisah sebesar partikel.

"Tubuhku masih kuat. Dan, ya. Aku masih memaksamu untuk mencernanya sendiri, jadi—"

Napasnya terkecat.

Oh sial.

Nampaknya Akashi belum puas, tangan nakal itu sekarang menyelip masuk, memegang adik kecil Kuroko Tetsuya yang sudah sedikit menegang perihal stimulus-stimulus yang dilancarkan oleh bibir nakal Akashi.

"Persetan dengan perkataanmu mengenai keras kepala. Atau— memang sebenarnya kau menginginkan ini?"

"Jangan... mengalihkan topik... Akashi-kun... kau benar-benar... mendalami karakter... mu, huh?"

Terputus-putus akibat desahan. Jemari pianis Akashi memijit pelan ujung tumpul.

"Nggh... sejak kapan... kau jadi seperti... ini?"

Mengerang, Kuroko masih juga keras kepala, memaksa pita suaranya untuk mengirim nada penuh pertanyaan.

"Mungkin, karena aku sudah berpacaran dengan Kuroko Tetsuya- atau harus aku panggil, Tuan Noir Fantome, sang novelis dibalik kisah erotis _Cinquante Nuances de Rouge._" Bertepatan dengan itu, Akashi mengeratkan genggamannya pada ujung tumpul Kuroko, meremasnya kasar.

Suara teriakan untuk yang pertama kalinya lepas.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak sadar? Tidak peduli kau menggunakan wig berwarna hitam serta lensa kontak hitam ketika berkunjung, aku bisa menebak itu adalah kau, Tuan Ahli Bahasa Perancis. Identitas sangat dirahasiakan, tidak heran kau masih bisa bekerja sebagai jurnalis di _VOGUE_."

Belahan bibir pemuda yang terengah-engah itu terbuka, namun tidak kuasa untuk mengucapkan kalimat-bahkan sekedar kata untuk pengelakan pun tidak. Wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh keringat itu menatap Seijuurou dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Tampaknya, aku harus menerapkan ilmu yang aku pelajari ketika bermain film adaptasimu itu, Tuan Noir Fantome. Tuan Bayangan Hitam, sangat Tetsuya sekali."

Tanpa basa basi lagi, dengan sigap Akashi mengangkat tubuh sang novelis, menjadikannya sebagai beban dari tumpuan lengan, dan membawanya ke dalam kamar. Dijatuhkannya tubuh itu ke kasur.

"B-Bagaimana, Seijuurou-kun bisa tahu?"

"Seijuurou-kun... Ada maunya jika Tetsuya sudah memanggil nama kecilku." Akashi tertawa pelan, "Mudah saja, Tetsuya adalah belahan jiwaku. Dan aku selalu tahu, apa yang kau lakukan. Harfiahnya, mana ada jiwa yang tidak tahu kegiatan yang separuhnya? Kita adalah satu kesatuan."

"Tidak realistis. Itu hanyalah teori kuno roman picisan."

"Tidak perlu teori realistis dalam hal cinta, Tetsuya. Cukup dengan pelajaran sastra dan teori-teorimu itu. Karena sekarang adalah waktu untuk tes seksologi. Nilai aku dengan baik ya, Guru."

Lumatan kasar segera dilancarkan, lengan yang masih terikat menjadi jalur utama bagi kemeja hitam yang menyingkir sempurna, berdiam ikut mengunci lengan putih itu bersama dasi Akashi, mengekspos tubuh putih penuh bercak merah Kuroko.

"Lepaskan... ikatan... di tanganku ini, Seijuurou-kun." Perkataan di sela-sela kuluman panas.

Desahan Akashi dan Kuroko beradu, membentuk harmoni tersendiri.

"Tidak. Itu adalah salah satu ilmu yag harus diuji, aku tidak terima keringanan darimu, Guru."  
Akashi melirik sebentar tubuh di bawahnya, sedikit kagum karena tubuh berkulit putih itu membuat sentuhan dari bibirnya terlihat semakin artistik. Sangat indah.

Tangannya yang menganggur kembali meniti resleting dari jins Kuroko, menanggalkannya perlahan, menyisakan selapis garmen segitiga yang menutupi gundukan hawa napsu.

"Ah, Tetsuya Kecil sudah tidak tahan?" tanya Akashi ketika ia berhasil menyingkirkan fabrik terakhir dari tubuh Kuroko.

Melepas pangutan bibir, Akashi beralih menuju apeks tumpul tubuh Kuroko. Memainkannya sebentar dengan telunjuk, kemudian mengulumnya.

Kuroko kembali menggelinjang tidak nyaman.

Jilat, kulum, gigit. Akashi merasa benda di dalam mulutnya itu semakin membesar akibat penetrasi yang ia kerjakan sekarang.

"Nggh..."

Desahan lagi.

"Berhenti... Seijuu- Nggh!"

Terlambat.

Peringatan Kuroko terlambat. Cairan hangat itu keburu membahasi rongga mulut Akashi, memaksa sang empu untuk menelan sari kekasihnya.

Tegukan terakhir, usapan kasar di ujung bibir yang dibasahi oleh cairan kental yang melumer.

"Kau nakal Tetsuya. Keluar tanpa adanya peringatan. Mungkin seharusnya aku antisipasi."

Oh, sial.

Kuroko bisa merasakan penisnya bersentuhan dengan benda asing, dan sialnya, meliliti apeks dari tubuhnya.

Ia tahu betul apa benda itu.

Ini adalah aib, namun pernah, ia melakukan penjelajahan di dunia maya, berterima kasihlah pada sifat alamiahnya yang terlalu observatif dan _kepo-_walau dalam diam, ketika berkunjung ke rumah Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta dan iris biru langitnya menemukan benda itu di pojokan. Sekali lagi, Kuroko ingin mengutuk iris observatifnya ketika mengingat momen itu.

"_Cock ring_. Hukuman pertama yang cocok bagi Tetsuya agar tidak seenaknya keluar."

Pertama selalu diikuti oleh kedua.

"Hukuman kedua."

Akashi merangkak.

"Mulutmu yang tidak mematuhiku harus diberi pelajaran. Jilat."

"Tidak ada murid yang menghukum gurunya, Seijuurou—"

Memaksa, menelasak masuk, invasi berhasil.

"Tapi jika Akashi Seijuurou adalah muridnya, itu lumrah. Berikan aku kepuasan, seperti yang kau tulis di novelmu, Guru."

Oral sudah dipenuhi oleh adik Akashi. Bahkan semakin menelasak seiring lidahnya menyentuh otot yang sangat sensitif akan sentuhan itu. Kuroko tidak bisa memberontak.

Kepala belakang disangga Akashi, di depan sudah disuguhi adik. Menggigit pelan, malah membuat Akashi menggerang nikmat. Posisi yang sangat serba salah.

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, bisa jadi menguntungkan.

Hukuman melalui kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Ah ya, Kuroko seketika teringat hal yang menjadi konsep utama dari novelnya.

Sentuhan panas dari lidah yang asik menyapu, mengajak berkenalan setiap inci dari otot tak bertulang itu semakin terasa, membuat sebuah ekspresi langka menjadi pemandangan utama Kuroko untuk saat ini.

Jika mulutnya tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain untuk dilakukan, pastilah ia sudah mematri sebuah senyuman.

Kuroko mendadak jadi semakin berniat untuk membuat Akashi ejakulasi. Memangnya, Akashi saja yang bisa memberi hukuman? Tentunya ia juga bisa—

Penis ditarik secara tiba-tiba.

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan tatapan gusar.

"Maaf Tetsuya. Oral memang sangat nikmat. Tapi, aku yakin, goa mungil di bawah sana akan memberi kenikmatan yang lebih."

Menggoda, Akashi menggesekkan lututnya yang masih terbungkus celana jins dengan adik Kuroko. Kuroko mulai berpikir, di balik godaan tadi, nampaknya Akashi tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia ingin lakukan tadi.

"Tapi tidak adil, kau masih berpakaian lengkap, Seijuurou-kun."

"Kalau begitu tolong lepaskan bajuku, Guru. Aku yakin kau sangat ahli dalam hal ini."

Nada menantang. Lama-lama Kuroko kesal juga, belum lagi mengingat posisinya yang sekarang sangat tidak menguntungkan.

"Maaf, tapi dengan tangan seperti ini, aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Akashi mengerjap sebentar, kemudian senyum mengejek terpatri.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Tapi, tidak ah. Aku tidak akan melepas ikatannya. Berarti, seksologi kali ini bertajuk pada seks dominasi ya. Kesukaanku. Buatmu juga kan, Guru?" tanya Akashi sembari tangannya bergerak untuk melucuti pakaiannya sendiri.

Kuroko harus menahan ludah melihat tubuh maskulin kekasihnya.

"Dominasi? Tidakkah kau punya inisiatif untuk mencoba gaya lain, yang lebih antimaintream ketimbang ini?"

Biasanya, jika dipanasi dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan inisiatif dan lain-lain, Akashi Seijuurou sukses masuk ke jeratan kekasihnya.

Tatapan tajam dilontarkan, surai merah yang mulai basah akibat keringat itu terlihat lebih _wah _akibat penerangan minim yang tanpa sengaja menyorot surai merah serta garis wajah yang tegas itu.

Akashi Seijuurou memang sangat tampan.

"Tidak, karena aku tidak menginginkannya. Dan sekarang, adalah waktu hukuman sekaligus penilaian utama, Guru. Hukuman agar kau membuka mulut, dan penilaian utama dari seksologi dominasi ini—"

Kuroko menjerit.

Pergelangan tangannya yang masih terikat, memberontak. Dapat dipastikan akan menjadi lecet.

Seakan bosan dengan penetrasi, Akashi mengambil langkah besar, memasukkan secara langsung penis yang bahkan terlalu besar untuk lubang mungil Kuroko yang sudah berkedut sejak tadi.

"Seijuurou-kun!"

Di tengah jeritan kesakitan, Kuroko memanggil nama kecil Akashi, berharap belas kasihan.

"Apa sudah menyerah?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Ia menatap tajam Akashi yang mulai mengalungkan kedua tungkai kaki Kuroko ke bahunya.

"Perlu hukuman yang lebih?"

Kuroko membelak melihat seringai licik di paras Akashi.

Tidak, tidak. Tubuhnya belum siap, jangan sampai—

Jeritan lagi. Akashi mulai melakukan gerakan berirama cepat secara sepihak.

"S-Seijuurou!" Napas terengah. Tubuhnya belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran benda asing itu, dan sekarang ia sudah mengambil langkah brutal.

"Jepitan yang mantap dan kuat. Ini adalah kali pertamamu huh?"

Dua tahun bersama Akashi, mereka tidak pernah melakukannya.

Kuroko tak pernah siap. Dan Akashi selalu setia menunggu.

Kuroko harus merasa sedikit miris sebenarnya, karena Akashi sudah pernah melakukannya dengan Momoi, walau dengan alat kontrasepsi demi pekerjaan.

Namun ini adalah buah dari tingkahnya yang kerap menunda.

Pengalaman pertamanya.

Dan yang ia dapatkan hanyalah kesakitan. Kenikmatan sepihak bagi Akashi.

Hentakan kasar.

Sakit.

Perih.

_Cock ring_ yang masih terpasang memperparah situasi. Kesakitan berporsi dua kali lipat.

Kuroko mengakui, walau impulsnya merasa sakit dengan hentakan kasar Akashi, namun adik kecilnya sangat menikmati.

Dan sialnya itu membuatnya harus merasakan perih lagi.

Tanpa sadar, pandangan Kuroko mengabur, air mata menggenang, dan menetes perlahan membasahi pipinya.

"Sakit... Seijuurou..."

Akashi melihatnya. Ia melihat wajah Kuroko yang sejak tadi menahan sakit.

Mungkin hukuman yang ia lancarkan terlalu berat.

Menghapus jejak air mata yang kerap mengalir, Seijuurou mendekati wajah Tetsuya dan menciumnya.

Lembut, tidak mendominasi.

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku terlalu kasar."

Mengelus surai biru yang penuh keringat, tempo yang sejak awal sudah cepat itu perlahan mencapai tahap _rallentando_.

Berusaha untuk menyesuaikan dengan keadaan Kuroko yang masih kesakitan.

"Lakukan saja. Memang aku yang salah. Aku harus menerima hukuman darimu, Seijuurou-kun."

Tatapan sayu Kuroko beradu dengan Akashi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Lakukan saja. Aku bukan tipe pria yang menarik kata-katanya."

Akashi mencium bibir Kuroko.

"Bibir ini sudah mengucapkan janji. Dan aku tidak akan menahan diri, Tetsuya," bisik Seijuurou seduktif.

Derit pilu dari kasur menjadi pertanda bahwa Seijuurou sudah kembali kepada tempo semula. Desahan kesakitan sekaligus kenikmatan dipendam oleh pangutan bibir.

Dan pangutan itu terlepas sejenak ketika Tetsuya mengerang, penis Akashi sukses mencapai titik kenikmatannya.

Akashi tersenyum puas.

"Akhir dari hukuman. Sekarang kau kubawa ke kenikmatan duniawi."

Tangannya yang nakal kembali memelintir tonjolan mungil Kuroko. Menyebabkan desahan sang empu semakin keras.

"Sei...!"

"Panggil terus namaku, Tetsuya."

"Seijuurou...!"

Hentakan semakin cepat seiring semakin kerasnya jeritan Kuroko dan cengkraman pada bahu Akashi. Mencakar. Pelampiasan akan kenikmatan tiada tara yang dirasakan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya- Sshh... Pelayananmu memuaskan."

Peluh makin membanjir. Aktivitas semakin memanas.

"Tolong… dilepas... Sei... pe.. rih..."

Memohon. Kuroko memohon disela-sela desahan kenikmatan. Ia merasa perih— harus menahan ejakulasi, dan sekarang—

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, Tetsuya!"

"Seijuurou!"

_Cock ring_ dilepas oleh Akashi, sperma yang sudah tertahan menyembur ganas. Membasahi perut atletis Akashi, bebarengan dengan cairan Akashi yang meluah dari lubang mungil itu.

Akashi merebahkan tubuhnya, menindih Tetsuya, setelah sebelumnya melempar benda hukuman mungil itu ke sembarang arah.

Kulit berpeluh bersentuhan.

Napas keduanya terengah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

"_Moi aussi._"

-x-

"Jadi, kenapa yang tadi itu, Tetsuya? Aku penasaran tiba-tiba kau marah."

Bergelung di bawah selimut, Akashi menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Keduanya belum menggunakan sehelai garmen.

"Aku hanya kurang suka dengan caramu menjawab pertanyaan wawancara kemarin. Kalau kau setiap diwawancara menjawab seperti itu, pasti wartawan dan jurnalis juga berpikiran seperti artikel yang aku tunjukan. Itulah hasil yang mereka dapatkan di kepala mereka. Salahnya terletak di Seijuurou-kun, bukan mereka."

"Aku yakin ada hal penunjang lain yang membuatmu kesal."

"Maaf. Hanya belum terbiasa melihatmu _photoshoot_ secara langsung. Rasanya kau tidak pernah berpose semesra itu denganku, tapi dengan orang lain malah sudah biasa." Terkekeh gugup, Kuroko tidak berani menatap Akashi.

Akashi terseyum simpul.

Intinya, kekasihnya ini cemburu.

"Kau ababil. Terbawa perasaan. Mana profesionalitasmu?" Akashi menggoda Kuroko, perihal kekasihnya selalu menceramahinya soal profesionalitas setiap kali ia mengeluh akan pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya untuk berciuman dengan aktris lain atau hal-hal sejenisnya.

"Maaf, tapi Kuroko Tetsuya hanyalah manusia berperasaan yang suatu saat tameng profesionalitasnya runtuh." Kuroko menjawab dengan tatapan nanar sekaligus menantang.

Akashi mencubit pipi Kuroko.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sebelum ada wawancara lagi sebaiknya aku harus konsultasi padamu."

"Terserah."

"Kalau benaran terkuak, bahwa kekasih Akashi Seijuurou adalah pengarang dari novel adaptasi film erotis yang ia mainkan, kira-kira bagaimana reaksi media ya?"

"Skandal heboh akan terjadi, Seijuurou-kun. Pertama, syok karena itu bukan orang Perancis, lalu karena itu kekasih Seijuurou-kun."

"Ngomong-ngomong. Novelmu itu, kau dapat inspirasi darimana? Tema seks dominasi submisif begitu."

Pertanyaan gamblang Akashi. Kuroko sontak memerah.

"I-Itu bukan urusanmu! Itu rahasiaku sendiri sebagai penulis!"

Gelagapan. Akashi makin semangat menjahili Kuroko.

"Wah, ternyata kekasihku ini diam-diam mesum. Mungkin aku harus mengecek laptopmu kapan-kapan, memastikannya bersih dari porno. Atau, jangan-jangan kau suka masturbasi sendiri, dengan aku sebagai obyek fantasimu?"

"B-Berhenti menggodaku, Seijuurou-kun!"

Kuroko meringkuk ke arah berlawanan. Ngambek. Akashi tertawa.

"Ya, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting kau tidak pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain untuk refrensi. Kau milikku, dan tidak akan aku biarkan seorang pun menyentuhmu. Aku menyayangimu, Tetsuya."

"Aku juga— Dan kalau aku perlu kontak intim dengan orang lain dengan dasar profesionalitas bagaimana? Tidak boleh juga?"

Akashi mengernyitkan kening, "Tidak mungkin. Lingkup pekerjaanmu bukan yang berhubungan dengan hal seperti itu. Kalaupun iya, kau hanya perlu menjelaskan adegan secara blak-blakan. Seperti yang kau lakukan pada Ogiwara. Masih ingat betul aku wajahnya yang memerah setelah berdiskusi denganmu. Kau gagal meledekku."

"_Whatever, sir."_

Akashi memeluk Kuroko yang sudah setengah sadar dari belakang, memendamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kuroko. Bau vanilla yang manis menguar, sangat tenang.

Bak aromaterapi, membuat Akashi jatuh tertidur.

Biarkanlah mereka beristirahat sejenak.

Dalam tidurnya, Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum. Bermimpi indah. Tangannya mendekap lengan Akashi yang memeluknya erat.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_END_**

.

.

.

**_Notes:_**

**_*saya pernah membaca berita kalau ada seorang remaja di luar negeri sana, sampai masturbasi sendiri ketika menonton film yang saya jadikan refrensi di atas._**

**_*Bahasa Perancis dari Fifty Shades of Red - berhubung pemerannya adalah Akashi…. Aka = merah, jadi saya putuskan untuk mengubah judul jadi begitu._**

**_*Akashi Seijuurou, identik dengan warna merah dan kata emperor. Lahirlah nama karakter yang sudah dimodifikasi dalam bahasa Perancis. Rouge = merah ; Emperoure = emperor._**

**_*Momoi Satsuki, identik dengan warna merah muda dan namanya yaitu Momo yang berarti buah plum di Bahasa Jepang. Lahirlah nama modifikasi Perancis yaitu : Roseamanelle (dari kata rose yang bisa berarti merah muda atau mawar) &amp; Prune (buah plum)_**

**_*Majalah VOGUE—berasal dari kata Perancis yang berarti gaya. Majalah yang lahir di Amerika Serikat ini adalah majalah mode yang paling berpengaruh di dunia, dan memang, kebanyakan pembacanya adalah wanita. VOGUE sudah memiliki banyak cabang—salah satunya adalah Jepang, yang saat ini dipimpin oleh Mitsuko Watanabe (berdasarkan sumber Wikipedia)_**

**_*Noir Fantome. Noir artinya hitam. Fantome artinya bayangan dalam bahasa Perancis._**

**_*Bahasa Perancis dari "Aku juga."_**

**_Addition:_**

**_Untuk ngerusuh Akakuro Week(walau kecepetan) dan partisipasi dalam event Yuna-nee dan Kiaara, ditambah sebagai hadiah untuk senpai RL aku yang ke delapan belas tahun._**

**_Terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan berkunjung. Mohon dilempar kritik dan sarannya._**

**_Love, Shizuka C._**


End file.
